<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Willkommen Zuhause....(Sanatorium) by metal_lamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608627">Willkommen Zuhause....(Sanatorium)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_lamp/pseuds/metal_lamp'>metal_lamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ep 110 spoilers, trent is creepy af</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_lamp/pseuds/metal_lamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bren would heel soon enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Willkommen Zuhause....(Sanatorium)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ooooh I'm so creative....using song lyrics....Anyways, read the lyrics to Metallica's "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)" when thinking of Caleb. Also, I think the nasty spirit of Trent invaded me and compelled me to write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a fury building, growing, consuming him, as he looks at the dead guard. Throat slashed, and no sign of a true struggle.</p><p> </p><p>‘Pathetic,’ He thinks, and raises his stare to the other guards. They flinch, and he knows that his anger is something they dearly wished to avoid.</p><p> </p><p>“Well? Did you find anything?<em> Anything…at…all? </em>” He enunciates the last three words in Zemnian, and they do not answer him.</p><p> </p><p>“This,” he draws himself up, and stabs a finger in the general direction of Bren’s cell.</p><p>“This is unacceptable. First, an inmate touched him.” He remembers the cowering body of the woman who had come near his protege. He is not quite sure what happened exactly there, but the guards noted that she approached him, and after a moment began to scream.</p><p> </p><p>He should have known she…..encouraged this, one way or another.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You two will be punished. Ensure no one is aware of this escape.</em>” He turns around, his dismissal clear. The hall is long as he walks down, as some of the more lucid inmates glare at him. They are silenced, unable to talk, and the ones that do just babble or giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Once he is in the receiving room of the Sanitarium, he waves over one of the Scourgers who accompanied him.</p><p> </p><p>“Assist the guards in the cleanup.” He says in Common, and they nod. He leaves, preparing to Teleport and send a message.</p><p> </p><p>“Astrid...Eadwulf, a word in my office.” The responses are quick, just as his own mind as he swiftly formulates a plan.</p><p> </p><p>‘Bren, do not die out there, it would be a waste.’ He thinks, thinks of the clever eyes and eager mind that had captured him, that made him know that this student would truly rise above all.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Oh, and how he rose. He survived, he thrived, and part of Trent was furious that he did all of that….without his mentor.</p><p> </p><p>‘No, he came this far because of me. He had the strength to survive, because of my tutelage.’ The Scourger training was tough, and perhaps Bren needed more tools, or a personalized tutelage.. Trent learned his lessons, and he looked over his student, who he knew recognized him. Their King would finish soon, and then he could properly look at Bren.</p><p> </p><p>Bren, who wouldn’t look at him directly. Bren, who truly grew from a young, eager man, to a more serious individual. His vanity was obvious, but perhaps this was for the best, despite the dust and gore of battle on his strange attire. His quaint little friends converged on him when they spotted him, and he gave them a grin.</p><p> </p><p>They don’t know Bren. They may know this Caleb, but Caleb was Bren. The Scourger he’s always been.</p><p> </p><p>“Bren shall be arriving soon. Eadwulf, Owelia, I shall need the both of you there when presenting the device. Be alert.” He did not miss the wide-eyed looks both of his associates shot at him, but regardless they did the duty. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Master Ikithon, was that truly Bren Ermendrud.” His halfling student spoke, her eyes darting between the door and him. Eadwulf’s sight lingered on the door, before tearing to look at him too, with a barely-hidden urgency to know.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he’s done quite well for him, hasn’t he?” Owelia quieted, contemplative, and Eadwulf spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s….He….you were aware of his exploits, then… Master Ikithon?” He grinned at his student, relishing in his shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Eadwulf. See, what methods we were using were just not working,” The lie, something he was pondering, was being spun wonderfully. Soon, it would be whispered to all of the Scourgers, and even the ones that were with him when Bren escaped would believe it. Well, the one that still lived.</p><p> </p><p>“Bren was a talent that could not be wasted. His training would allow him to survive, so why not? If he failed, well, it would have been a tragedy. But obviously, he did not. He would not fail us.”</p><p> </p><p><em>He</em> would not fail his Master. Even in his coma-like state, where members of the Assembly would come on his behest to observe, he never failed to draw a gaze. Those hand-chosen by him to be Scourgers were told of him, exposed to him so they too could learn from him.</p><p> </p><p>Bren had always been the perfect tool. An eager student and the perfect experiment.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he just needed to get him back to his proper place. Where the Scourgers could remember their place and swallow his lies, where the rest of the Assembly would quiet. </p><p> </p><p>Bren would heel soon enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mostly wrote this because I like had a realization that Trent didn't orchestrate Bren's escape, but like is taking advantage of it, an of course has to try and make Caleb think "noooo...I did let you out...." because if HE believes it, then the rest of the world will as well. Anyways, tell me if ya'll agree on this post https://haveatacopie.tumblr.com/post/629892689136123904/so-the-scourger-that-got-captured-in-rosohnashe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>